Dependence
by xxhainekoxx
Summary: Near practicamente echa a los miembros de la base de la SPK y como quien no quiere la cosa, aparece "alguien"... MelloxNear. Lemon! Al fiin. ¿Revieeews? :D


**Ais. Lo ****prometido**** es ****deuda****, ¿No? Bueno, pues aquí el santo MelloNear que os prometí. Dedicado especialmente y aunque no le guste a AlkeKeehlRiver, que es una gran fan de esta pareja y una de mis escritoras favoritas de las mismas. .//.**

**Advertencias: HARD yaoi. Al fin. **

**Disclaimer: Vamos… no me hagáis esto… sabéis perfectamente quienes son los dueños de los personajes… ¿Por qué torturarme?**

**Rating: M, obviously xD **

**Y ****aquí**** el fic.

* * *

**

**Dependence**

-Podéis marcharos a casa –Se despidió sin más, sin siquiera dedicarles una mirada a su equipo. Los integrantes de la SPK se miraron inseguros. Todos estaban cansados, llevaban noches sin dormir y apenas comer, para tan solo haber dado pasos en falso hacia Kira. Y Near parecía estar perdiendo la cabeza, cosa que no ayudaba mucho. El comandante tomó la palabra.

-¿Y quedarte sólo?

-Casi lo prefiero –Aseguró.

-Pero… ¡Mello está suelto! –Exclamó, con evidente preocupación- ¡Seguro que merodea por aquí! ¿Y si…?

-Mello… No es un asesino. –Le cortó, con seguridad, incluso, podría haberse jurado, ofendido. Colocó una última pieza en su rompecabezas y se giró a mirar al hombre.

-Además, se supone que este sitio es una fortaleza impenetrable, con una seguridad inmejorable… ¿No, comandante Rester? –Preguntó perspicaz, el otro tragó saliva.

-Y que serán…. ¿seis? ¿Diez horas? Creo que más que vigilarme, les conviene adecentarse. –Argumentó, sin llegar a ser hiriente.

Halley suspiró, Gevanni se acarició la sien. Rester miró a sus hombres, y dudó un segundo antes de anunciar:

-Muy bien, Near. Tú ganas. Nos vamos. Mañana a estás horas estaremos aquí. –Aseguró.

Near asintió y tomando los extremos del puzzle por ambos lados, lo desperdigó por el suelo.

Los integrantes de la SPK se marcharon cabizbajos.

____ o ____

Una vez el ruido de las pisadas se disipó, y Near supuso que sus hombres habían dejado el edificio, se levantó del suelo, no sin cierta pesadez. Se sentía extraño estando a tanta altura y se agachó un tanto. Caminando de una manera muy similar a la de su predecesor e iluminado tan solo con la luz de los monitores, salió al oscuro pasillo. Tratando de agudizar la vista lo máximo posible, miró a ambos lados.

_Un par de manos enguantadas, surgidas entre las sombras le atraparon. _

Una de las dos se encargó de darle silencio.

_La otra se coló entre el enorme pijama,_ _erizando la nívea piel de Near, y le atrajo hacía las sombras. _

En la oscuridad, pudo entrever a Mello, mascando chocolate y extrañamente calmado. Aunque una deforme sonrisa le cruzara el rostro.

El albino, apartándose únicamente la mano de Mello que le cubría la boca, dio un inusual suspiro. Se percató del trozo de metal que se hallaba a la altura de los pies del otro.

-¿Por el conducto de ventilación? Eso está demasiado trillado, hasta para ti.

Mello dio un mordisco a su chocolatina y gruñó algo.

-"Mello no es un asesino" –Repitió en un susurro las palabras de Near. Este le esquivó la mirada, no sin antes agregar:

-Puedes ser un delincuente, un mafioso, un obseso, un secuestrador, un sádico, un maníaco y un joven con serio complejo de inferioridad… pero no eres un asesino.

Más que replicar, atrajo la espalda de Near hacia él. Acercó su boca al oído del albino y allí bufó.

-Puedes añadir "violador" a la lista… –Pese a lo amenazadora y excitante que sonaba su voz, Near, acalorado, no pudo evitar agregar.

-"Esto" No se considera violación.

Mello gruñó. Si Near lo que quería era llegar más lejos, suplicar y gemir su nombre, ya lo creo que sería violación.

Le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, y Near suspiró. Dejando caer sus párpados.

Si a Mello le hubieran contado lo dependiente que llegaría ser de aquellos suspiros, de los suaves gemidos y de el cuerpo fino y delicado de Near… primero, le habría pegado un puñetazo a quien lo hubiera dicho, y segundo se habría ahorrado muchas peleas estúpidas, en las que más que discusiones, tenía monólogos a voz de grito.

La mano que acariciaba el blanco pecho del albino, comenzó a ascender y descender en suaves caricias. La otra desabotonaba su camisa.

-¿Están desactivadas? –Volvió a susurrar. Near entreabrió los ojos.

-N-no –Alcanzó a decir.

Y Mello le soltó, de sopetón. Near le miró un segundo y luego salió de lo que era el único punto muerto de las miles de cámaras que apuntaban a todos los ángulos de la base.

Con paso inusualmente ligero, principalmente por la prisa que le urgía el regreso con Mello, hecho que podría catalogarse como "curioso" se acercó a los monitores donde pasaba la mayor parte del día. Un par de teclas pulsadas después, se escuchó un pitido y miles de pequeños puntos rojos se desconectaron, no tuvo tiempo de girarse cuando, de nuevo, las manos de Mello le agarraron a la altura de la cadera.

-Tish… Demasiadas cámaras, Near.

Girándole con prisas, le besó. Juntando sus lenguas, jugando con ellas, explorando. Aroma a chocolate.

El rubio, no con mucha paciencia, apartó a patadas los muñecajos del albino que habían reposado tranquilos y felices en el mismo suelo, a lo que este solo pudo replicar con un suspiro de resignación que se apagó en la boca del otro.

Con lentitud fueron bajando hasta acabar en el suelo, Mello sobre Near, acariciando, besando, lamiendo y a veces mordisqueando cada lugar del cuerpo por el que pasaba, llegando hasta el amplio pantalón del menor. Notando el calor de la habitación en todos sus poros, el chico se quitó la chaqueta de cuero, el rosario, sus guantes y todo lo demás. Con una sonrisa "extraña" Mello tiró del pijama, deleitándose con la visión de un Near semidesnudo, cubierto por unos bóxer, "inesperada e impredeciblemente" blancos, y un sonrojo que contrastaba con toda su gama de colores hasta el momento.

Le besó delicadamente los labios, y se quitó, no sin dificultad por el maldito cierre, el pantalón pegado de cuero. Near no pudo hacer más que señalar el obvio hecho de que Mello no llevase ropa interior.

-¿Sabes lo cómodo que es el cuero? –Comentó socarronamente, antes de volver a colocarse en su postura anterior. Miró buscando un tanto de determinación que le diera el permiso para continuar con lo que estaba haciendo. Este asintió suavemente. Paseó su mirada desde los ojos de Near hasta sus calzoncillos y de un tirón limpio se deshizo de ellos.

Sonrió. Al pequeño, según veía, le estaba gustando aquello tanto como a él.

_Como siempre._

Rozó con unos dedos decididos el miembro del chico, haciéndole estremecerse. Se lamió el labio superior y cerró su mano con suavidad en torno la virilidad de Near, quien soltó un pequeño gemido.

Y comenzó a pasar la mano arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo, haciendo que el chico fuera subiendo con ello el volumen de sus jadeos.

Near deliciosamente humano… era una visión únicamente para él.

Antes de lo que esperaba, Near se vino. Al fin y al cabo era demasiado para él. Mello no quitó su perversa sonrisa, y se relamió los dedos, manchados.

-¿Estás…? –Preguntó como si no supiera la respuesta, tratando de recuperarse de lo que acababa de pasar. Mello se apartó un tanto para quitar del medio algún que otro robot del niño que pululara por ahí. Entre jadeos en los que trataba de normalizar su respiración, objetó:- Ni se te ocurra tocar mis robots con esas manos, Mello.

-Por cierto, No engordaré con esto, ¿verdad?-Bromeó, ignorando su comentario.- Nah, si el chocolate no lo ha logrado, supongo que esto tampoco.

Y más tranquilo, Near explicó:

- La ingesta de semen no engorda ni es nociva, a menos que el emisor padezca una enfermedad infectocontagiosa. Y según mi historial eso no pasará.

Mello puso los ojos en blanco un segundo. Esperaba algo por el estilo.

Pero en fin. Se limpió cuidadosamente la comisura de los labios, porque por muy erótico que le resultara el que Near… "Probara su sabor" seguramente que a este, con lo pulcro que era no le haría ninguna gracia, y con sutileza besó su mejilla.

Ahora debía actuar para su propia satisfacción.

¿No?

Y teniendo bien lamidos sus dedos, posicionó a Near en una extraña manera, dejándose el otro hacer.

Uno de sus dedos acariciando la entrada del chico. Un quejido por su parte. La _urgencia _de Mello comenzando a doler.

Dilatando, con paciencia, impropia en él.

Con un cariño impropio en él.

_¿Era el mismo Near el que le hacía ser así? ¿Acaso le estaba enseñando a cuidar a alguien más que así mismo? _

Le penetró, tratando por muy complicado que era de no hacer daño. Near gimió alto y claro y Mello por un segundo temió que aunque no hubiera cámaras, si que hubiera micrófonos.

Por un segundo, claro, luego lo que ocupó sus pensamientos no fue nadie más que Near.

Se movió con suavidad. Luego con más rapidez, para acabar embistiendo con fuerza el frágil cuerpo que tenía entre los brazos.

Gemía Mello, gemía Near. Suspiraban. El menor se abrazaba al otro con fuerza.

Y llegaron al clímax, primero Near y poco después Mello.

Este último se echó hacía atrás, suspirando pesadamente. Near, quedó sobre el otro, colocando sus manos sobre su pecho. Mello acarició instintivamente el suave cabello blanco que le acariciaba la barbilla.

-Mello… -Susurró Near, empezando a notar como sus ojos se cerraban por cansancio.

-Dime, Near. –Dijo sin dejar de acariciarle. Por mucha frialdad que mostraran sus ojos, él era mucho más cálido que todo eso. Y Mello lo sabía.

-¿Sabes cual es el verdadero motivo de que esto no sea la violación que mentabas, verdad?

-"Por violación se entiende el acto de forzar a tener relaciones sexuales con otra persona sin su consentimiento empleando violencia en la acción, o amenaza de usarla" –Explicó, quitándole las palabras de la boca a Near.

-"Sin su consentimiento" Mello, efectivamente. –Afirmó Near. Entreabriendo los ojos para mirar a los del otro.

Este sonrió de lado. Y estrechó a Near entre sus brazos. Dejó caer sus párpados, sintiéndose vencido por el sueño.

…

-Mello, una cosa más…

-Diiiime…

-¿Quedaría impropio si digo en este caso alguna palabra de afecto? –Preguntó con curiosidad. Mello abrió los ojos con cierta sorpresa. En todos sus encuentros furtivos, aquella era la primera vez que le hacía una pregunta como esa.

-Supongo que no, Near. –Admitió, también picado por cierta curiosidad.

-¿Ah no? En ese caso…Mm… te amo, Mello. –Soltó, con cierta inseguridad. El rubio ensanchó sus pupilas. No pudo evitar sentirse algo nervioso.

-Em, bueno. Supongo… supongo que yo también, Near.-Afirmó, mientras un sonrojo que no había sentido desde la primera vez que se besaron le llegó a las mejillas.

Sucumbieron al sueño…

_Epilogue._

Despertó, tumbado sobre el sofá y cubierto por una manta, con sus muñecos cuidadosamente apilados a sus lados, y un dolor en los bajos bastante conocido. Sentados en torno a una mesa, Gevanni y Halley tomaban un café, hablando en un tono bajo. Gevanni debía estar soltando alguna broma, pues Halley educadamente se tapaba la boca mientras reía.

Se estiró. Y en ese momento, preciso como un reloj suizo, apareció el comandante Rester.

-¡Near! –Dijo a modo de saludo, depositando una taza de cacao al lado de donde él reposaba.- Al final acabaste dormido sobre el suelo.

Los otros dos integrantes se giraron al escuchar sus voces.

-Mm, anoche me sentí repentinamente cansado, comandante Rester. –Admitió.

-¿Cómo para dormir en el suelo?

-Le estoy diciendo que fue repentino.

El adulto no pudo hacer más que conformarse con la excusa de Near, al fin y al cabo, no era de las cosas más extravagantes que hacía.

El chico no tenía nada que preguntarse acerca de Mello. Simplemente había hecho lo de siempre, preocupándose de todos los detalles, para no levantar sospechas.

Mello era así.

Cuidadoso con lo que más le importaba, despreocupado con todo lo demás.

Y ciertamente… aparte del chocolate, de Kira... _Y de Near_ ¿Qué más tenía que importarle?

**Punto y Final~**

**

* * *

  
**

**¿Les ha gustado o me pongo el chaleco antibalas? **

**Ais, si les ha gustado, que supongo que no… pero da igual, quiero reviews, :D**

**Haineko.**


End file.
